Cribs of varying shapes and sizes provide a safe and comfortable sleeping area for babies and infants. Existing cribs generally have a base to support a mattress, legs to raise the base to a desired height off the floor and crib sides with vertically extending bars to prevent the infant from falling off of the mattress. These existing cribs typically require a significant amount of assembly before the crib can be used. Such assembly is often difficult and complicated and either deters the purchase of the product or results in the return of the crib to the store after it is purchased and taken to the purchaser's home. Due to the relatively large size of the existing cribs, they cannot be sold as pre-assembled products. While some cribs are collapsible, these cribs still require a significant amount of assembly and mechanical aptitude, and are therefore problematic for purchasers. Therefore, existing cribs have these and other undesirable qualities.
Accordingly, there is a need for a crib that solves these and other shortcomings of existing cribs.